


Banana Split Brian

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just a little sugary fun.





	Banana Split Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors Note: This is purely silly porn. Enjoy – and remember: Life is short. Eat dessert first.

* * *

**Justin’s POV**

I’ve got Brian handcuffed to the bed. I had to. It is very difficult for him to give up much control, especially in the bedroom. But he secretly craves me taking over. I just know it.

We’ve often shared a bit of ice cream on the chaise lounge – but tonight I want more. I want a sundae. With Brian as the main ingredient. So with a wicked grin I begin.

Brian looks at the contents of the tray I have brought into the bedroom and rolls his eyes. He underestimates how much fun this could be. I did see catch him eyeing the banana curiously. I just grin and go about getting started.

I make my way up his beautiful body, leaving hot, wet kisses in my wake. From his feet to his forehead. I conveniently skipped his engorged cock. And you can be assured I took satisfaction in his groan when I failed to pay that beautiful dick any attention. Later.

Tenderly I kiss those lush lips, I lick at them seeking entrance, and he doesn’t disappoint.

After long minutes of kissing we part panting and arching towards each other instinctively.

I reach over to the bowl of cherries on the tray. Grabbing one I slowly tease his nipples with the juicy red fruit until each one taut. Using my tongue I slowly clean all the juice from his chest.

I bring the cherry to his lips and he bites it eagerly. I kiss him again, this time tasting both his own taste and that of the cherry. I pluck another cherry from the bowl and bring it to his lips. This time however when he tries to bite it I pull it away and replace it with my own lips. I bring the cherry to his lips again and once again he tries to eat it from my hand. Pulling it away again he looks at me and pouts in that way that he only allows me to see. I tap his lips with my finger and tell him to keep his lips closed no matter what. Once I see that he agrees – I lay the cherry on his closed lips and he obeys me leaving it there.

_When building a banana split the first thing that you do is scoop the ice cream and lay it in the bowl. Or in this case Brian._

By now the ice cream has gotten partially soft and I am able to scoop it using my fingers. Laying a scoop on the center of his chest I marvel at the site of it slowly melting and making its way across his chest. A line of melted ice cream runs under each pectoral muscle. A large section of the ice cream breaks off and I watch as it slowly runs down the center of his chest to his abdomen. Brian is writing and arching from the slow torture the cool liquid is making.

Watching has made me hungry. So I dive down to his chest. Licking, sucking, and slurping my way across his torso I finally get my fill of ice cream.

_When building a banana split the second thing that you do is arrange the banana. This should be fun._

When I first pick up the banana Brian looks at me curiously trying to figure out my plan. Little does he know I have been planning this for quite a long time.

I apply generous amounts of strawberry flavored WET to the banana and to the inside of Brian’s thigh. I lick and suck at the tender flesh where thigh meets groin and Brian groans. I glance up at him and I’m happy to see he still has the cherry balanced on his lips. He looks at me and for a moment I forget where I am because I get lost in those hazel eyes that I love so much.

Returning to the task at hand I lubricate my fingers and slowly begin to open him up. Once I am satisfied that he will be able to take it without too much pain I withdraw my fingers. I make sure the banana has plenty of the flavored lube on it and slowly begin to push it inside Brian’s awaiting hole. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath but I am happy to see the cherry still in place. He is being very cooperative today. I get five inches of the banana inserted into Brian and I stop. Grasping the end of the banana that is still outside his body I begin to thrust it in and out until I see droplets of precum coming out of his cock freely.

Next I break off the top of the banana and begin to peel it while it is still buried deep in his ass. I wish he could talk, tell me what that feels like, but the damn cherry stops him. Moving down further I bring my mouth to the tip of the banana and begin to chew. Slowly taking bites from the banana while simultaneously using my tongue to banana fuck him. When I eat enough that my nose is brushing his balls I tell him to feed me the rest. He knows what I want. Using the tight muscles in his anus he slowly pushes out the banana into my awaiting mouth.

_When building a banana split the third thing that you do is apply the toppings._

Deciding to move this along since Brian is long past coherent thought and now I am driving myself insane as well, I move on to his long neglected cock. 

I slowly drizzle fudge sauce over the head of his cock letting it slowly slide down the sides to his balls. Next is the whip cream. Making a mound of it on the tip of his cock I sit back and admire my work. He looks and me and rolls his eyes. Ohh for that I should leave him there. But damn he looks good enough to eat. And he is. Long past the time for teasing I take the entire head of his cock into my mouth and suck on it until all the whip cream is gone and only a steady stream of precum remains. Moving down to his balls I suck them both into my mouth gently. Rolling them a bit, I lick his sac clean of the fudge sauce, which is quite thick and requires a lot of work. Making my way up his cock with my tongue I work on cleaning him up entirely.

_When building a banana split the last thing that you do is take care of the cherry._

Satisfied with my split so far I am ready for the last piece. I slowly kiss my way up his torso once again. Pausing briefly to tease both nipples once again, and then to kiss his adams apple.

I leave wet kisses and soft licks over his entire face. Even the spot at the top of his nose where a little hair grows. Finally I hover just above the cherry that still rests dutifully on his lips. I look him in the eyes as I bite into it. Juice bursts forth from the fruit and then slowly leaks down onto his lips and into his mouth. I press down harder and using my tongue I feed him the other half of the cherry – why should he have some banana split too? He kisses me hungrily.

I pull away and Brian finally speaks. “Fuck me!” he commands. Happily I oblige.


End file.
